The barbarian wars, The fight for China
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: DWSW story. A new threat has come from the north, lead by some unknown person. What can the other kingdoms do to counter, and defeat this new threat. Will they work together, or will they keep fighting each other and this new foe. M to be safe, please rea


The barbarian wars, the fight for China

I don't own DW or SW or any of its characters

A/N- While no DW or SW characters are directly in this chapter, they will be in the book

Chapter 1: Death from the North

Fate and Chance are two odd things, which many have tried to understand, but few have come even close to getting closer to figuring out. Some people believe that everything was meant to happen for a reason. Some believe that the flow of time is not finite, that there are endless numbers of possible outcomes to the world. That with every decision that we make, we cause we help choose the path that we will follow, and what events will occur in our world. The choice rather or not to kill Guan Yu, or the choice to chain your ships up before attacking Wu are examples are examples of this.

Now here is another, in the north of China a tribal group was building, growing strong year by year, but it was without leadership, and not all that numerous, and because of these weaknesses, they never attacked the Han, instead they lived just outside the realm of the Han away from the dangers that the Han might give them. Little did they know, that there were other tribes that were not that different from them. A man appeared one day out of the blue in this area, a man surrounded by mystery, and secrets. He was the type of man that was impossible to figure out, except from day one. The men of the northern tribesmen knew this man loved chaos, and wanted to help them create some of it. Plus he did a good job of forcing the unity of the northern tribesmen into a single group. This group being far strong then any of the tribes by themselves. He also was able to get this group of warriors into a much more organized and powerful army then even the most proud chiefs would ever admit was possible before. The tribes also knew of the chaos spreading across the slowly dying Han empire, and knew that this was really there chance to make their names known across the world.

In the Han at that time, the Kingdom of Shu was still in it infancy, Liu Bei having just finished the conquest of Jing, Liu Zhang still sat on the crown on the Yi, and the school of the five pecks was very much still intact as was Ma Tan and his governorship. Wu having been victories at Chi Bi was still ridding a high, that was only lowered by the ill health of its great leader Zhou Yu, and the often shaky relations it had with Liu Bei's forces. Cao Cao in the North was preparing a plan to get rid of Ma Teng and any thread that he might be against his own forces when he would move to the south and go after more lands. Also Gongsun Du still had limited control over on area. This was the state of the land when the thing would change.

Riding a small white horse, was a man in a normally nice looking Chinese robe, but now the robe was a good deal dirty do to the face he had been wearing it for over 3 days and had not had a chance to take a normal bath like back when he was at home. Still these were the things that a person would do to make a bit of money. The short skinny man ran his hand through his hair, as he looked back at the men who had been following him for the three days. Each of them looked a good bit scary, and the rider was a more then a bit happy he was not going to have to deal with their furry. One of the rank rode forward to where he was. The rider gulped silently as he looked at the commander. One look would tell anyone, they would want to run into him in the day, much less at night. He was a huge man both in height, and in muscular build. He also showed many scares from duels he would like to brag about at night, along with the tell of wenches he claimed to have bagged as well.

"Well, this is Du's Capital huh," The commander said with a evil little smirk on his face.

"Yes, it is Commander Xi, that is Xiang Ping," the rider said with a nod back.

"Good, those fools will be bowing to our boots by morning. I think that will be a rather nice place to start our expansion into China," Xi said looking at the man for second, "Well Xu Jou, it is amazing how little you people will sell out your friends for."

Xi then throw the traitor a bag of gold with a loud laugh, "Men, it time to bring hell to that town."

Xu Jou could only feel shame at himself for leading the northern barbarians to his former home. He knew there was no chance for them, but he did secretly hope, that they would be able to put up some decent defense, and for the Northern barbarians to siege the town, allowing time for some to get away. He wanted to get away from the spot, but he couldn't pull himself to doing so. So he just ended up riding up to the top of the hill again where he could see what was going on in town below him.

His face almost turned white when he noticed that Xi, and his troops had made it into the town almost without contest. It would seem, that the attack was so by surprise, that the defenders had no time to prepare themselves for a defense. No one in the town now stood a chance, and it was all his fault. Xu Jou wanted to just go find the nearest tree, and hang himself, but there was something else driving him, something driving him forward something similar to what drives a bug to a fire.

As Xu Jou got closer to the town, he could hear the sounds of screaming men and women, and the smell of death was only stronger as well. As he passed the opened gate, the barbarians had entered, he noticed the remains of three guards who were sliced in half on the side of the street, with blood still pouring form their dead corpses. He continued down the street, noticing more corpses along the roads, cut up in various ways. He also heard the high toned yells of females, no doubt being ravished in their own homes. As he got closer to the town's main hall he noticed a man run out of his house, only to be followed by a barbarian who grabbed him from behind, and sliced his head off.

By know, Xu Jou knew he was not only doomed, but any chance his soul had in the heavens was gone too. Soon he had reached the town hall, out in front was Gongsun Du his head, on some curd chopping block. Xi, and his top men were gathered in a semi-circle around the regions former leader. Du's daughter was being held by Xi himself standing with tears running down her eyes. Du's Wife, and Son's remains were already on the base of the stairs leading up to the main hall's front. Each having already lost their heads.  
Xi smiled when he noticed Jou, "So traitor you now know what the results of your actions are."

Jou took a deep breath, as a crude idea popped into his head, "Yes, my lord, I know quite well, and I have to say, I wish to help you more in the future, I believe I can be of some more service, I do know this land well."

"Oh is that the case, then you wouldn't mind cutting of this man's head for us," Xi said with a self gratifying smile.

Xu Jou walked up and picked up the sword, he knew that right now, the only chance he had to redeem himself was to learn as much as he could about these barbarians, and then when the time became apparent, use it against them. So as he looked down at his former lord he knew had had no choice. A second later, Du's head was rolling down the stairs next to the ones of his wife and son.

"Good job, Jou, I think you might be someone we could use after all. Think of that payment of gold, as are down payment for future endeavors," Xi said with a long laugh.

"It will be my pleasure," Jou replied saying just what he knew Xi would want to hear. 


End file.
